


The Snow White Golem

by IrosvanTheAnnoyed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Semblances are still a thing, be nice, just more magicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrosvanTheAnnoyed/pseuds/IrosvanTheAnnoyed
Summary: In a world of magic, three adventurers find a unique golem abandoned in a workshop.Basically, Fantasy AU with magic I came up with. Weiss is a golem that is as close to a human as possible, and has been abandoned for a really long time.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, this is my first post here. It also happens to be my first time writing fanfic, so any constructive feedback is appreciated. Also, if I missed any tags, let me know. May or may not make a glossary style thing, if I get asked the same questions or if something just isn't easy to explain in the story. Mostly from Weiss' POV, but may change if significant events happen elsewhere.

She didn’t know how long she had been down here.

How long it had been since her creator had left and never returned. How long it had been since she had been able to walk among the other projects littering the workshop. How long it had been since she was able to do _anything_.

At this point, she didn’t remember much of anything, clinging on to a few memories to preserve her sense of self.

As a golem, she didn’t need food or water to survive. However, she needed regular infusions of magic energy in order to function properly. Without such infusions, her bodily functions slowly broke down, until her limbs no longer moved, and she approached the closest thing to death a golem could get. She was rapidly approaching that point, despite her best efforts to conserve power. At this point, she was nothing more than a hunk of magically charged crystal inside a dilapidated shell, unable to move or see. She did maintain her hearing however, in an effort to keep watch for anyone or anything nearby.

After gods know how long in that state, she finally heard something. A scratching sound, slightly muffled. Despite the warnings in the back of her mind, her curiosity got the better of her, and she channeled some energy to her eyes in an effort to know what was happening.

From the perch within a cabinet she had placed herself upon, she could see the entry to the workshop clearly, and, from underneath the door, a flickering light.

Then, there is a light _click_ as the lock on the door disengages and the light on the other side of the door vanishes. Channeling more energy to her eyes to enable the enchant that allows her to see in the dark, the golem is able to see the door slowly open inwards, and a shadowy head poke inside.

The head takes a glance around the room and ducks back outside, before the door opens wider and three figures enter the room. Once the door is shut behind them, the light once again flares to life and she can get a good look at the intruders.

The one that led the trio into the room has black hair with a set of cat ears sprouting from the top of her head. She has a sword strapped to her back, as well as several daggers in various sheaths, and is wearing several pieces of leather armor over her clothes.

The tallest of the three has a mane of bright yellow hair. She is wearing a metal breastplate, but is otherwise lightly armored with leather. She is also equipped with two large gauntlets, painted a similar shade of yellow as her hair.

The last one to enter the room is a younger looking girl who has black hair the fades into crimson at the tips. She has a red cape around her shoulders and is more armored than the first person, although she is still only wearing leather.

At this point, using her dwindling energy stores to continue watching them could risk her life, so she shuts them down, but continues listening in.

After a few moments of shuffling, most likely where the trio is double checking the room, she finally hears one of them speak.

“Welp, looks likes he room’s empty. See anything worth anything, Blake?”

It seems like the golem’s attempts at hiding herself before she couldn’t move were successful.

“Nothing but some old notes and piles of scrap” The one named Blake responds.

From nearby, she hears the rustling of paper before Blake speaks up again.

“Listen to this: ‘Despite a near flawless external appearance, internally, the golem lacks the obedience I expect in my creations, regardless of attempts to cull this behavior. At this point, it may be best to just abandon this project before costs grow much higher.’”

“Woah, a golem that isn’t a slave to its creator. That’s pretty rare. Any mentioned of what he might have done with it?” The first speaker replies.

“Nope, just a few more complaints about its actions, then the journal stops.”

After a moment, the first speaker asks, “Think this is worth anything?”

“No Yang, I don’t think a scrap piece of copper would be worth anything.”

“Aww.”

At this point, the golem realizes she hasn’t heard the last member of the trio speak.

The golem then hears the sound of several more drawers and cabinets being opened, slowly approaching her hiding space. She tries to get her limbs to move, to be prepared for when they open the cabinet she is hiding in, but finds she is lacking the energy to twitch a finger, let alone prepare an attack.

Finally, the door opens. After a moment, the one that opened the door speaks up, identifying herself as Blake.

“Well, seems like he decided to abandon it after all.”

“It’s so life-like” Yang says. “How much do you think it would be worth?”

Finally, the golem hears the third member of the group speak up.

“Yaaaang, we don’t even now if it works yet.”

“Fine Ruby, we’ll leave the estimates for later. How about you work your magic and see if it is still running?”

There is the sound of a pack hitting the floor and being searched through, before the golem feels a surge of energy flow into her core. She immediately puts this energy to work, reactivating her eyes so she can see.

The girl with the cape is reaching up to her, holding a magic core and transferring the energy from it into her. The yellow haired one is keeping an eye on her, while the black haired girl can’t be seen.

“Well, looks like it’s still running, as the eyes are lit up. Whether or not it still has a sense of self is still up to debate” Ruby says, reaching into her bag for another magic core. “It must have a crazy large capacity, cause I just dumped all the energy from this core into it and nothing else seems to be running.”

“Seriously?” pipes up the yellow haired girl, now identified as Yang. “How many more do you think you’ll need?”

“No idea. And I don’t have a way to tell how much more energy it would need to get going.”

“Well, do you see a label anywhere, because calling it an ‘it’ is starting to get old, considering how human-like it looks.”

From out of sight, she hears the missing member of the trio speak up. “According to this journal, the creator named it Weiss. And wow, some of the material used to make her is crazy expensive.”

“Like, how much are we talking?” Yang replies.

“The core is apparently a pure diamond, almost 10 centimeters across.” Blake says. “Some of the other materials are so rare, you wouldn’t be able to find them anywhere on the market. Well, the legal one anyway.”

“Woah, I’m pretty sure that would be worth more than I would make in 10 years.”

Throughout all this, Ruby remains silent, channeling energy from a third magic core into Weiss’, which is absorbing it faster than she can channel it.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be able to get her running here. I’ll need some serious power to get her charged, and these cores just aren’t cutting it. I just emptied my third one.”

“Seriously, Rubes? Anything else working on her yet?”

“Nope” Ruby replies, popping the P. “I may need Dad’s help. I’m not very good at gathering magic for stuff like this.”

“Well, we’ll swing by on the way to town. If he can’t help, maybe someone in town can.” Blake says.

As excited as Weiss is to finally leave this place, she is still apprehensive about the people who found her. She has not idea if they are just going to scrap her for parts after hearing what some of them are worth or are going to keep here as a novelty item.

Regardless, she can now confidently keep her eyes going without fear of running out of energy, but still doesn’t have enough to move about, let alone speak.

Yang scavenges a large sack from one of the cabinets, and with Ruby’s help, gets Weiss into it with her head sticking out, and straps Weiss to her bag.

“She’s a little heavy, but I think I’ll be fine.”

_‘Hey!’_

From her new vantage point, she sees Blake gathering various notes, as well as the journal of her creator, Hodrin Schnee. The trio gathers their things, and prepares to return to the outside world.


	2. The Return Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! After getting over a writer's block and doing some behind the scenes world building, I finally figured out where I want to go with this story. I have also spent way too much time thinking about stuff that will not be happening for many chapters, and need to reel myself in for the journey ahead. 
> 
> We'll get into some reasons why later on, but to ensure it is clear, magic in the current time period is akin to electricity today. It can be used through machines and tools, but there isn't a way to manipulate it directly.
> 
> Thanks for your support with the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one. If an edit needs to be made or I left something in that I shouldn't have, please let me know.
> 
> Godspeed!

Weiss was already tired of these people.

It had been a grand total of two and a half hours, and she could already tell they were not going to get along. Ruby and Yang would not allow a moment to pass in silence. They would just blurt out the first thing that came to mind, whether it was a recent trip they took, an interesting looking rock or plant they saw, or even what they thought would be for dinner (Ruby wanted a stew, while Yang was betting on a roast.)

Blake seemed more her speed. She mostly stayed quiet, intervening in a debate if it got too heated or adding onto the conversation with her own thoughts. Her ability to listen to those two without snapping as Weiss would have betrayed a patience much larger than should have expected.

************

They had been out of the ruins of the castle for around 10 minutes when Ruby asked, “Wasn’t it weird that there were no monsters in there? As it was reported as a moderately powerful warren, I would have thought there would have been something there.”

“I was so hoping for a good fight. It’s been a while since I could really let loose on something” Yang replied. “Me and Blake will look into it when we get back. Well, mostly Blake.”

_‘Blake and I...’_

_‘So they went there to investigate a warren. From what little I remember about the subject, those form when a particularly powerful beast move into an abandoned structure or a cave. I wonder what had moved into the castle, and where it went?’_

************

It was when the trio stumbled upon a pack of wolves that Weiss finally saw how they fought.

The first to notice the oncoming pack was Blake. She raised her hand to silence the sisters and began to draw her sword. Ruby and Yang immediately stopped talking.

Yang walked to a nearby tree and set her bag and Weiss down. From her new vantage point, Weiss could see the path ahead, as well as the pack charging forward. Yang walked to the front of the group and entered a fighting stance, with her fists at the ready. Ruby took a stance behind the other two, keeping a wary eye on their surroundings. To Weiss’ surprise, Ruby had procured a dagger from a hidden sheath and took a fighting stance as well.

When the pack finally drew up on the group, they slowed and fanned out, with a series of growls and an obvious look of hate in their eyes. These wolves stood almost shoulder high, and were obviously looking for a fight.

The first wolf to leap in charged at Blake. With a sidestep, she dodged to the side and swung her sword along its side. The wolf landed hard and tried to stand and turn towards its opponent, but before it could react, Ruby was already upon it. Dragging the blade of her dagger across the wolf’s throat, Ruby then jammed the knife into the wolf’s ribs, killing it.

The wolves balked slightly at how quickly their comrade was killed but were still intent on protecting their territory. The next group of wolves charged, with two heading towards Blake, and another three charging towards Yang. The two were dispatched in a similar way, with Blake avoiding their attacks and crippling the animal, while Ruby went in for the killing blow, allowing Blake to focus on the other assailants.

Meanwhile, Yang didn’t seem to need any help. One would think that fighting a group of wolves with your fists would be a bad idea, but Yang made it look easy. The first wolf was downed by a heavy blow to the rib cage mid-flight, and the second was dispatched with a series of blows, ending with a hook to the side of the head. The third wolf hesitated, which proved to be its undoing, as a knife, obviously thrown by Blake, pierced its side and it collapsed dead on the spot.

_Yang must be using a pair of cestuses. Rather basic weapons but do fit her fighting style._

With a little less than half of its members dead and the intruders looking no less for wear, the wolf pack began to retreat, not willing to lose more members.

“Hey! Come back here. That was hardly a warm-up” Yang pouted.

The three adventurers were focused on the retreating pack.

Too focused.

From her vantage at the back of the group, Weiss saw the bushes slowly part, revealing a few wolves that evidently circled around during the brawl. They ignored Weiss and stealthily approached Ruby.

_No! They may be annoying, but they are also my best bet at survival. What can I do?_

_Well, this might be risky but…_

The lead wolf lunged at Ruby, just to be intercepted by a glowing white glyph. With a yelp, the wolf bounced off it. The trio whipped around just in time to see a stunned wolf and the fading glyph.

“What was … Ugh, no time to think about that. Blake, can you deal with them? Looks like our friends from earlier want a second round.”

The rest of the fight was pitifully short, as a few more kills were all that was needed to finally push the wolves to bail. Their rapid retreat made their early feint even more obvious.

Yang was the first to speak.

“Alright, now that that’s over, what was that thing?”

“I don’t know. Judging by the reaction of that wolf, it was like a wall.” Blake said.

“Well, since none of us know what it was, that leaves…” Ruby glanced over to Weiss, still against a tree.

“…At least we know she’s looking out for us.” Yang replied with a shrug, walking over and picking Weiss up.

************

She was still debating internally over what was said on the trip (and trying to tune the two chatterboxes out) when they had reached the small hamlet that Ruby had mentioned was called Patch. The three girls greeted and chatted with any people they came across while strolling through, seemingly well known and well liked in the community. Weiss received several curious glances, but no one questioned what they saw.

Finally, they approached the home of the sisters’ father. From what Weiss could see, it was a small two floored cabin, definitely a step up from where she had stayed for … a while, but a far cry from how she lived before then. As the trio approached, the front door slammed open.

“Hey girls! How was the trip? Fight anything newwww…” the man’s voice faded out as he took a look over Yang’s shoulder and saw Weiss.

“Yang, what did I say about dragging unconscious people home?”

“That they better be dying, because temporary servitude is not a reasonable ante for a brawl.”

“So, are they dying?”

“Tai, this isn’t like what happened with Cardin. This is a golem that we found at the bottom of the ruins” Blake replied.

“Seriously, this thing is a golem?” the man, now known as Tai, asked, walking up to Yang to get a better look. Now that Weiss could see the man, she noticed he was almost a carbon copy of Yang. “Wasn’t expecting that. So why’d you bring it here?”

“Ruby wanted to see if she worked, but we couldn’t get her charged with the materials we had.”

“Well, take her into the workshop and we’ll take a look after dinner. We’re having a roast.”

“Yes! You heard the man Ruby, pay up!”

“Ugh, fine. Here” Ruby reached into a small pouch on her belt and withdrew a copper coin, tossing it to Yang.

Yang happily pocketed the coin and trotted off to a small hut next to the house. Once she got the door open, it was obvious why it was called a workshop. Apart from a workbench and a few hung weapons on the wall (including an oversized scythe), shelves lined with spare parts and documents took up almost every inch of wall space. Dumping Weiss onto the floor in front of the workbench, Yang retreated from the room and shut the door.

It was a little over an hour before Ruby and Yang wandered in. Ruby got to work clearing a space on the bench, while Yang moved Weiss onto the newly cleared table.

Ruby grabbed a cable and attached it to Weiss’ forearm, then reached over a flipped a few levers onto a large device standing next to the bench. “Alright, that should hopefully charge her by morning.”

“Alright sis, I’m heading off to bed. Don’t stay up to late with your tinkering, or Dad is going to chew you out again.”

“I know, I know. I’m tired from the fight anyway, so I’ll only be up for a little while.”

Ruby pulled an old stool up the unoccupied half of the workbench and grabbed a half-assembled machine from a shelf nearby. Ruby occupied her time with it, occasionally sneaking peeks at Weiss. Eventually, the girl packed up[ her tools and placed the project back onto the shelf. As the crimsonette was leaving, Weiss heard her mutter under her breath, “What are you? Or better yet, _who_ are you?”


End file.
